


Réecriture de la fin de Divergente

by Aliyah_ad_75



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Fictions Partagées 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_ad_75/pseuds/Aliyah_ad_75





	Réecriture de la fin de Divergente

Pour ce travail, j'ai décidé de réécrire la fin du livre Divergente. L'ayant trouvé trop longue et peu innovante tant bien au niveau cinématographique que littéraire, j'ai donc fini par me lasser. Pour ma part, j'aurai réellement voulu que l'histoire se finisse au Tome 1, ce qui nous aurait permis de terminer sur une belle note. De plus, le fait que les habitants d'au de la de la clôture ne soient pas ouverts d'esprit en n'acceptant pas ceux qui ne sont divergents. Je préfère donc garder en première ligne, l'image de personnes accueillantes, ouvertes d'esprits et tolérantes face aux non divergents. En ajoutant le point de vue de Tobias, j'espère amener une perception inédite de l'histoire qui n'arrivera qu'à partir du tome 3. En définitive, le fait que l'héroïne principale décède à la fin de la saga me déçoit fortement. C'est donc pour cela , qu'il faut se placer à la fin du tome 1, ce qui nous permettra de changer l'avenir de ce protagoniste et laisser l'imagination au lecteur pour pouvoir créer une suite.

———————————————————————

Après un long périple dans le train, on aperçoit un champ assez éloigné de la ville. La douleur transperce mon épaule, j'en avais même oublié les épreuves endurées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Nous sommes près la clôture, il est donc temps de se jeter à même le vide pour enfin découvrir notre futur.

Encore sous le choc, je repense perpétuellement au corps de Will étendu à même sur le sol ou encore à mes parents qui ont littéralement sacrifiés leurs vies pour moi. Je ne peux donc m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, cependant la réalité me rattrape.

\- Eh ça va ? Me demande Tobias.

Je hoche la tête, je ne peux me permettre de repenser à ces horreurs. L'urgence est donc de trouver un abris le plus rapidement possible afin de survivre avant que l'on nous retrouve. À l'horizon, on aperçoit le début d'une foret qui mène à la clôture.

\- Les gardes audacieux ne surveille donc plus la clôture ? Demanda Marcus. Je pense bien que ce sont les victimes de la simulation. Il vaudrait mieux atteindre la foret et se frayer un chemin plus sur. Lui répondis-je.

Nous marchons en meute, mais celle ci est affaiblie par les blessures de chacun. Marcus soutient Peter et Caleb est en larmes et encore sous le choc. En voyant cela, je décide de rester intraitable en marchant en tête de groupe auprès de Tobias qui me permet d'être courageuse tout en étant tout de même inquiète.

***

TOBIAS

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans la foret, il faut arpenter tous les chemins que celle ci nous offre.

\- La clôture n'est plus très loin si l'on se dirige par ici, on voit sa face grisâtre. Dit Marcus. 

-En effet, nous ferions mieux d'y aller rapidement car si par chance on trouve une entrée, ce serait le meilleur endroit pour s'y cacher jusqu'à que l'on trouve un plan d'attaque. Rétorque Tris, pleine d'ambition et de conviction.

J'esquisse un sourire, elle m'épate de plus en plus, une vraie audacieuse à la fois stratège, courageuse et forte. Sa façon de garder les idées claires dans des moments comme celui ci, ne me rend qu'encore plus admiratif.

En avançant à pas de loup dans cette foret, on se demande si l'issue est proche. À l'approche de la clôture, à bout de souffle, on distingue alors étrangement une brèche dans la foret, comme si on nous invitait à nous y rendre. À la fois curieux, excité mais tout de même inquiet, je me demande ce qu'il s'y trouve.

La vue est surprenante, on aperçoit un monde profondément artificiel, plus de champs mais des gratte-ciels d'un blanc immaculé et des machines volantes. J'ai l'impression d'halluciner.

J'ai réellement le sentiment d'avoir fait un bond dans le futur. C'est fou comme c'est grand, c'est à couper le souffle. 

\- La science doit être tellement avancée, déclare Caleb, tout excité. 

\- Tu penses qu'on peut vraiment se réfugier ici ? Me chuchote Tris. 

\- On est venu jusqu'ici pour chercher du renfort donc quoiqu'il en soit on n'a aucun autre endroit où aller. Argumentais-je.

Soudain au loin, un grincement de pneu se fait entendre et quand tout d'un coup un énorme camion noir s'approche de nous à toute vitesse. À cet instant, je me demande si on va nous accueillir ou nous rejeter. Une fois devant nous, une femme sort de la voiture, elle semble avoir la cinquantaine et à ses cotés, on aperçoit un homme ayant la peau basanée, son visage m'est étrangement familier. Elle nous salue chaleureusement.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous, cela fait déjà un bout de temps que nous vous observons et nous vous attendions. Je m'appelle Zoé et voici Amar.

Amar ? J'ai bien entendu Amar ? Amar mon instructeur ? Il est censé être mort depuis maintenant plus d'un an ?

\- Salut fiston ! Amar ? C'est donc bien toi. Mais... Je ne comprends pas, tu n'es donc pas mort ?

\- C'est bien moi, en chair et en os !

Je reste stoïque, les mots me manquent.

\- Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ? Demande Tris en constatant mon mutisme. 

\- On vous expliquera tout plus tard, mais pour l'instant suivez nous.

Caleb, Marcus et Tris sont assez dubitatifs mais décident tout de même d'acquiescer. De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, on est sur leur territoire. On monte alors dans le camion a tour de rôles, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'une barrière sépare un monde d'un autre, un monde peuplé, vivant. Tant de mystères que j'aimerais résoudre, peut-être trouvera t-on des réponse ici.

\- Tu semble bien pensif. Quoi qu'il advienne, on est ensemble, ok ? Me chuchote Tris, tout en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je lui souris en retour.

Zoé et Amar nous déposent devant un bâtiment très haut, je dirais que c'est même le plus haut de la ville. Je suis stupéfait, la ville semble pleinement vivante, colorée et moderne. De plus, voir des voitures volantes me laissent sans voix, dire qu'une seule barrière nous séparait !

\- Vous verrez, vous vous plairez ici, les mentalités d'ici sont aux antipodes de celles de Chicago. Par ici s'il vous plaît. Dit Amar.

Nous le suivons en silence, prêt à entendre la vérité sur ce monde, le leur, le nôtre et tout ce qui les entoure.

***

Quelques mois plus tard.

\- Tobias ! Dès lors que tu finis, rejoins nous on attend plus que toi.

De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, Caleb s'est fait a cette nouvelle vie, et la science y est pour quelque chose, puisqu'elle est très avancée ici. La relation entre Tris et lui s'est également beaucoup améliorer.

Les explications que nous ont fourni Amar et Zoé ainsi que leurs équipe et le fait que après la guerre, Chicago fût crée afin de réaliser une expérience. Après cette guerre, des survivants décident de faire une expérience afin de purifier le génome humain.

Actuellement, Tris et moi travaillons dans la branche informatique et face a l'échec de cette expérience, nous cherchons a libérer Chicago de ses bourreaux comme Jeanine.

La route paraît encore longue, pleine de mystère, semé d'embûches mais elle semble être salvatrice, je souris, au fait que c'est peut être le fait que Tris soit à mes côtés qui est déjà une forme de salut a mes yeux. 


End file.
